paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and City of Fire
Summary The world's tallest tower catches fire following an explosion in the car park and International Rescue are called to rescue a family trapped in the basement, which they can accomplish only with an experimental cutting gas ("Oxyhydnite") Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Marshall * Rubble * Doug * Delilah * Rocky * Joe Carter * Blanche Carter * Tommy Carter * Thompson Tower Controller * Tower Control Assistant * Woman Driver * Woman Driver's Husband International Rescue Equipment used * Thunderbird 2 (Pod 3) * Thunderpaw 10 * Thunderbird 5 * Firefly * The Mole Episode (the show begins of a helijet in flight.) Eddie Kerr':' Open for the first time today, Thompson Tower is more than just a gigantic multiple store. It is a completely self contained city. Every single commercial item produced throughout the entire world can be obtained on these 350 floors. helijet continues to descend. A person could live a whole year without moving from one of the rooms of the 12 hotels, which are housed in the Tower. Half a mile wide and 2 miles deep, it is a stupendous feat of engineering skill and commercial achievement. And beneath the great structure, is a massive sub-basement with a honeycomb of corridors, and parking space for 10,000 automobiles. A monorail 4 miles long links the parking area with the store. (There in the background, glorious Thompson Tower. At IR HQ, Rubble was testing a new cutting tool.) Sherbet: radio microphone. Okay, Rubble, good work. Rubble: It was amazing for first time using the new tool. That's 3 times faster than a laser beam. Sherbet: Of course, it's a good thing Brains and Dawkins designed these for us. Marshall: And it's a good thing that he design a suit for you to stay focus like the previous test which you got show positively that the gas entered through the pores of your fur and skin. Right Mum? Delilah: Quite right, son. We must all careful with the oxyhydnite. (Cuts back to an overhead view of a motorway. A white car's horn is honking at the car in front, which is driving irrationally. The people in the white car are Joe Carter, his wife, Blanche, and their son Tommy. Joe is the one honking the horn.) Blanche Carter: Oh, hush, dear. She's probably just learning to drive. Joe Carter: She oughta learn in a field. She's a danger to everyone. (Tommy looks out the window and hears a police siren.) Tommy Carter: Say, the Highway Patrol! (A police car pulls up alongside the reckless drier and stops it. The Carters continue on.) Joe Carter: Heh. I guess she had that coming. People like that cause accidents, they're a menace. Tommy Carter: "Wow! Is that it, dad? (As Carter's car travel down the ramp. Joe stops before a barrier and collects a parking ticket. The barrier raises, and the car moves forward, until it comes to a halt in one of the parking spaces.) Joe Carter: OK. Let's go see the store. Blanche Carter: But how do we get there? Joe Carter: it out. That way, Blanche. Follow that sign to the monorail. (Cut back to the car where the previously apprehended driver is a woman in a fluffy hooded coat, with her husband.) Woman Driver: Imagine that patrol car stopping me like that. The nerve of those guys! Woman Driver's Husband: Forget it dear, you only got a ticket. Concentrate on whatcha doing. We're coming to the auto-park entrance. (The car speeds along, down the ramp.) Woman Driver's Husband: Slow down. You're coming to the barrier. (The car passes a sign saying "TICKETS".) Woman Driver's Husband: Use the brake, honey, you're going too fast! (The woman's foot touches the brake then slams down on the accelerator.) Woman Driver's Husband: Brake, will ya?! (The car smashes through the tickets barrier.) Woman Driver's Husband: Oh, what in thunder are ya doing?! You're killing us! (As the car speed up) Woman Driver's Husband: Now for Pete's sake - STOP!! (The car crashes into another parked car and catches fire.) Woman Driver's Husband: Get out of here! The car's on fire! Quick! The emergency exit! (They got out just in time as the car ignite and exploded with a loud BOOM! The inferno starts to spread through the entire parking lot.) Blanche Carter: What's that rumbling, Joe? Joe Carter: I dunno, Blanche. Right now I'm trying to figure out which way to get to this monorail. Blanche Carter: Well the sign said 'This Way'. Joe Carter: It also said sections North, South, East, West and twenty other points on the compass. It's like a rabbit warren down here. Blanche Carter: Well I told you to buy a guide book. Joe Carter: Alright, alright! Let's hurry along, we'll be down here all day. (In the tower control centre, the alarm sounded and the cameras pans over to the significantly smaller Thompson Tower Control centre.) Tower Controller: Fire in areas 1 and 2. Check all sprinkler systems and alarms. Tower Control Assistant: Systems negative. Tower Controller: Operate emergency systems. (The Assistant does so.) Tower Control Assistant: It's no good. They don't respond. Tower Controller: OK. Alert all fire appliances. We must contain the fire to the sub-basement, so seal it off. I want all those corridors shut down. (The Assistant moves the control desk to a new position, facing a screen showing the underground corridors.) Tower Control Assistant: Corridor A12 clear. (He presses a button. A steel fire seal door is lowered on the screen.) Tower Control Assistant: A12 sealed. (Scene cuts to a fire station. Several fire trucks start up and move out. Scene cuts to Tower Control.) Tower Control Assistant: Corridor C14 clear. (He presses a switch. A seal door is also lowered.) Tower Control Assistant: C14 sealed. Tower Controller: How are those fire tenders coming? Tower Control Assistant: They're on their way. All stations within a 40 mile radius have been alerted. (Scene cuts to show two police cars speeding past, then back to Tower Control.) Tower Control Assistant: Ten appliances will be here within seven minutes. Tower Controller: Good. Direct them to section 12. The people in the Tower won't see them there. It's vital we don't scare anyone. And if we're lucky we won't need the tenders. (Back at Corridor D50.) Joe Carter: Say Blanche, we can't go that way, it's blocked. Blanche Carter: I told you we should have bought a guide book. (Joe turns around, only to see another fire seal door blocking the other way.) Joe Carter: That end's closed, too! (Da, da, da!) Blanche Carter: Joe, we're shut in here! Joe Carter: What's going on around here? Tower Controller: Section 7 evacuated. Tower Control Assistant: And section 10. Fire Chief (On radio.): Fire Chief to Central Control: all pumps operational, but we're not holding the fire! (Scene cuts back to ground level. All fire trucks and tenders are spraying water but it is obsolete as the fire is now a raging blaze. An explosion occurs as the fire gives off blue-white flames. It explodes twice more, then scene cuts to just behind one of the trucks, the tower explodes again and then gives off another colossal boom.) Tower Control Assistant: Section 19 evacuated. Tower Controller: It's going up like matchwood! Blanche Carter: Why don't they let us out? Joe Carter: Help! We're down in the basement! Tommy Carter: Mum, Mum, where's the smoke coming from? Blanche Carter: Now, don't worry, Tommy. We'll be out soon, you'll see. Joe Carter: Can you hear me? Please, someone let us out! Tower Control Assistant: Sections 103 and 113, evacuated. Tower Controller: Good. Check the cameras. Let's see if the fire has spread. Tower Control Assistant: Corridor D50, clear. Say... wait! How did they get in there? We checked all those corridors, they were empty. Tower Controller: Maybe, but there are three people in there now. And we've got to get them out. Tower Control Assistant: But how? It's impossible. No one can get near the sub-basement entrances. Tower Controller: We've lost the picture. Which corridor were they in? Tower Control Assistant: D50, but we can't reach that! What are we going to do? Tower Controller: I don't know. I just don't know. Joe Carter: The air is stifling. Tommy Carter: Are we gonna die, Mum? Blanche Carter: Of course not. Are we, Joe? Joe Carter: No, no, someone will come, someone will rescue us. (Up in space, Rocky was getting ready to go home to earth soon from Thunderbird 5) Rocky: Less than two hours to go, then, back to Earth! I can't wait for my autumn vacation to begin. Sure gets lonely up here. It's so quiet. Still, not much longer now and a single call. Tower Controller: Calling International Rescue. Rocky: Finally and about time. Tower Controller: Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue. This is Thompson Tower. Do you read me? Rocky: Thompson Tower from International rescue. Receiving you, strength five. Go ahead. Tower Controller: The tower is on fire. The fire fighters can't control it. We need help bad. My buddy here said you were the people to contact. You're our only hope. Rocky: Very well. Give me the details.'' '' (At IR HQ) Rocky: International Rescue, we have a situation. The new Thompson Tower is on fire and three people are trapped beneath the building. There's not much time. Sherbet: Right, we're on our way, Marshall, launch Thunderbird 2, You'll need the Mole. Marshall: F.A.B, Sherbet Delilah: We're coming too. Those people need medical emergency once we get them out. Sherbet: Good, Rubble, Mr Dalmatian, we need Thunderpaw 10 and Firefly, there's a lot of burnig rubble down there, we need to make a hole for the Mole to get there. Rubble: Right away, Sherbet. Doug: F.A.B, Worked like a dog! Sherbet: Let's go team! There's no time to waste, Thunderbirds are go! ( They all geared up, suited up and got into Thunderbird 2.) Marshall: Are you all set, Thunderbird 2? Thunderbird 2: I'm ready to launch, Marshall. 5 4 3 2 1 Sherbet: Thunderbirds are go! (To the rescue.) Marshall: Control from Thunderbird 2. Approaching danger zone. Be with you in five minutes. (As they arrived, Marshall and Doug got suited up and got into the firefly.) Marshall:By the looks of things, we're gonna have to cut through a whole heap of steel fire doors. Sherbet: Okay, I listen up everyone. We're gonna have to drill down to the corridor system in the Mole. That's the closest we can get to the folks in corridor C-17. But first, we'll have to clear the west section of that burning rubble. Rubble: He's right. Marshall: Dad, you and me better get that Firefly out of the pod and start clearing. Doug: On it, son. (As they got into the Firefly out of Pod 3. They started clearing the debris up.) Assistant Controller: What the heck's that? Main Controller: Well you don't see that everyday. Assistant Controller: Look at the way it's clearing that debris. Main Controller: And the heat is very bearable down there. Sherbet: How's it going, Marshall? Marshall: Not so well. This rubble is difficult to dislodge. I'll have to use the cannon. Sherbet: OK, but you make it as fast as you can. (As Marshall activate Firefly's Cannon and it shot a huge blast from the cannon.) Sherbet: Are you ready yet, Marshall. Marshall: Okay, it's ready, get the mole ready. Sherbet: FAB, let's go, Rubble and Mrs dalmatian. (As they hope into the mole and set off for the location. When they arrived, Sherbet activate the Mole's drill.) Sherbet: Take her down here. We'll be able to move down through the earth to enter the corridor system from the side. Rubble: Alright, here we go. (As the Mole drills through the ground. It arrives at its location.) Rubble: Okay, we're in. We'll get the cutting equipment. (They hurry off the corridor D50.) Delilah: Okay, let's get to work. (They begin to work with the cutting gear.) Joe Carter: Let us out of here! You can't leave us to die! Help, someone, help! Blanche! Tommy! There's someone cutting through the door! Someone's found us! We're saved! (As the pups break the door down.) Rubble: Here they are! Joe Carter: Quick! My wife and kid are unconscious. Delilah: Okay, let's get out of here. (They all got out just in time.) Tower Control Assistant: Look! The ground, it's giving way! Tower Controller: That means the corridors have caved in. Tower Controller: Those International Rescue guys tried, but it was impossible. They died helping others. I reckon they're the bravest men I've ever met. Tower Control Assistant: Wait! Look over there! Tower Controller: Hello? Can you hear me? Are you OK? Delilah: All present and correct. We made it just in time. (Working In Process.)